LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 August 2015
07:17 hi 08:17 salut et bravo 08:31 hi NaN:37 salut NaN:37 Salut NaN:undefined :RÉ NaN:39 savez-vous chima en ligne? : P NaN:39 Ouais :( fermé NaN:40 Yep :( NaN:undefined Vous ne savez chim en ligne? NaN:40 oui je sais : P NaN:40 ne vous rejoindre pour la bêta fermée? : P NaN:40 pas je ne suis pas NaN:40 oh, pourquoi? NaN:41 je ne interesed ce moment : P NaN:undefined mais je jouais chima ligne et était pas mal NaN:41 Oh Ok NaN:41 i eu plus de 900 chi ou si : P NaN:42 Savez-vous chim sera en ligne obtenir plus de fonctions? Comme le centre social du lion, et un mini-jeu de speedor? NaN:42 je pensais chima ligne fermée? NaN:43 Chima ligne, oui. Mais les fans créés Chim ligne NaN:43 Oh NaN:43 : P NaN:43 je ne sais pas : P NaN:undefined je vais avoir besoin de vérifier NaN:43 Voulez-vous rejoindre la bêta fermée de Chim en ligne? NaN:43 idk encore, je suis un peu occupé avec AMT NaN:undefined mais peut-être :RÉ NaN:44 Ok, voulez-vous que je vous envoie le lien dans PM? NaN:44 Je suis au téléphone en ce moment .... NaN:undefined je vais aller à pc plus tard aujourd'hui NaN:44 Ok NaN:44 :RÉ NaN:undefined ok je GTG :RÉ bye NaN:undefined bye! NaN:undefined bonne chance NaN:undefined thx! NaN:undefined :) NaN:00 salut sim! NaN:00 Salut rapide NaN:undefined Pouvez-vous visiter les conseils communautaires de LEGO? NaN:01 oui, pourquoi? NaN:01 je reçois des erreurs tout en leur rendant visite. NaN:01 Oh :( NaN:02 Il travaille maintenant pour moi aussi :) NaN:undefined Doit avoir été quelque chose qu'ils testent. 10:38 hi 10:39 Howdy o/ 10:39 * Dark Yada is Busy with french Scrooge Wiki 11:05 hi :D 11:05 i am on pc now :P 11:05 you can give me the link :P 11:05 hi! 11:05 Ok, no problem 11:05 on PM? 11:06 ok :P 11:06 sent 11:06 :) 11:06 thanks :P 11:07 cool :D 11:08 Do you know you can join the Chim Online devs team? 11:08 cool but i wont :P 11:08 I understand :) 11:08 i am too young :P 11:09 to under stand 11:09 do you want to get closed beta registeration? 11:10 i will think about it :P not now thou :D 11:10 Ok 11:10 Do I know you on LOCO? I am remember a name like your... 11:11 this is my LMO name :P 11:11 Oh Ok ;) 11:11 how much chi did you have? 11:11 Hum... 115 I think 11:11 or more... 11:11 i had about 900+ 11:12 cool 11:12 due to a glitch :P 11:12 i found 11:12 Oh Ok 11:12 :D 11:14 did you play lego universe? 11:14 no, I was'nt play MMO when lego universe was open 11:14 oh ok :P 11:19 What do you think about chim online? NaN:undefined Que pensez-vous de Chim en ligne? NaN:20 son sang froid NaN:undefined je veux voir des photos d'elle :RÉ NaN:undefined Ther sont tout? NaN:undefined Là* NaN:20 Vous pouvez voir un à la page d'accueil, mais pas plus :( NaN:20 salut! NaN:20 salut d'orange : P NaN:21 Oops laissés AFKhealth potion agriculture toute la nuit : P NaN:21 XD NaN:21 je suis 176 potions de santé si : P NaN:22 je dois 0 : P NaN:undefined i ne jamais les utiliser si je dois NaN:24 Moi non plus, mais il est parfois agréable de les avoir, quelques personnes se sont en colère contre moi, apparemment : P NaN:undefined Je devrais le faire à un patron différent la prochaine fois ... NaN:24 XD NaN:25 Paladin et wabbit où folle ... NaN:undefined : S NaN:25 hahah XD NaN:25 je ne faisais pas quelque chose de mal, je ne pense pas : P NaN:undefined i aussi eu 21894 étoiles NaN:26 stat pad ... NaN:undefined tricheur XD NaN:26 Hey : P NaN:undefined C'était un accident : P NaN:26 peut-être vous fait exprès? NaN:undefined qui connaît ces jours- NaN:undefined :RÉ NaN:28 : P Il était un peu sur le but, mais pas totalement : P NaN:28 voir? NaN:28 Je l'ai eu avant que je suis allé au lit, mais alors totalement oublié. NaN:29 XD NaN:29 je vais avoir à Talke à Paladin : P NaN:29 lol NaN:undefined Plus comme wabbit mais je ne suis jamais sur le moment où il est sur, comme je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui : P NaN:31 XD NaN:31 178 : P NaN:31 HAX NaN:32 HAX? : P NaN:32 pirate = hax NaN:undefined haxer NaN:undefined :RÉ NaN:33 Tat est pas Hacking : P NaN:33 :RÉ NaN:undefined je plaisante NaN:33 : P NaN:33 il stat rembourrage : P NaN:undefined sa * NaN:33 Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? : P NaN:33 augmentant quelque chose tout en étant afk NaN:undefined comme des étoiles NaN:undefined ou de l'argent dans les jeux diffarent NaN:undefined :RÉ NaN:undefined et potions : P NaN:undefined ou nivellement par le haut tout en afk : P NaN:undefined des thats stat rembourrage : P 12:22 Why? :P 12:22 :D 12:22 i dont know i am very busy 12:22 Ok 12:22 :) 12:22 :) 12:24 Do you think it's a joke? 12:24 what a joke? 12:24 chim online? 12:25 i think that chim online is legit :P and will be awesome 12:26 sorry, bugs 12:26 You are right, I think :) 12:26 :D 12:27 Do you play LMO? 12:27 now? 12:27 yes 12:27 not now 12:27 :P 12:27 :) 12:28 Can I send you a PM? 12:28 Hello 12:28 hi 12:28 hi kirby 12:28 yes you can send a pm :D 12:31 :D 12:31 cool info 12:31 thx 12:32 :D 12:32 Hum... Do you know they are GM's into this new game? Brand new, no officials was playing as GMs LOCO 12:33 ok cool :P 12:47 Lucky, LC? :p 12:47 hi yada 12:47 Hey Yada 12:47 :D 12:47 maybe a run :P 12:47 at 6 pm? 12:47 my time? 12:47 hi 12:49 DY, I make you achievements now ;) 12:49 Can I send you a PM Yada? 12:51 nobody here? 12:51 i am :D 12:51 Huh, I am here :D 12:52 DY is away 12:53 Quick, can you make buildies??? 12:53 Sorry, I'm busy with Scrooge Wiki (french one) 12:53 Oh Ok 12:54 Must do chores, BBL 12:54 Later Yada 12:55 bye 03:51 i thought 03:51 you said afk 03:51 :D 03:51 when will you run with pal? 03:51 8 pm :D 03:51 ok 03:52 one hour left and 9 minutes 03:52 Hello 03:52 hi kirby 03:52 Anybody read what Tomium wrote on the forums? 03:52 what topic? 03:53 lav.... 03:53 Yep :D 03:53 I was on when he posted it about 3 minutes ago XD 03:53 funcom? 03:53 About the blue scientists 03:53 hallo :P 03:53 yes lucky? 03:53 why did you crash??? 03:53 lav could tell a stoy, i think :-) 03:53 I crashed, in-game chat stopped working and IDK :s 03:54 :( 03:54 I was telling you to give me 10 minutes, but chat wasn't working :S 03:54 ...long story 03:54 Dang, why is Jade so confusing... 03:54 IKR?! 03:54 btw, alex, MT has a limit of 3 levels XD 03:54 D: 03:54 What do you mean, Mighty? 03:55 Wow, I found some revolutionary things :P 03:56 lucky, you doing a run with whoosh now? XD 03:56 Well, I'm probably Over reacting :P 03:56 (or, WILL do one) 03:56 lucky, on the chat, did you see me saying "Hallo :P "? 03:58 I am amazing! :P :P :P 03:59 Sorry, just having a blast ATM :P 03:59 Are you though? :P 03:59 JK. :P 03:59 XD 03:59 vroom, alex, can you do a run? XD 04:00 Maybe... 04:00 I'm adding whoosh :P 04:00 I'm not sure :S 04:00 04:00 I do have something I can use as a form of currency now though :P 04:01 a form of currency? 04:01 Yeah :P 04:01 who is dragon? 04:01 vector dragon typhoon, known as Hoshpup on youtube :P 04:02 umm, you guys redy? :P 04:02 Break a leg guys 04:02 I'm creating a show in LEGO Center XD 04:03 ok, so no run apparently XD 04:03 Sorry, I'm LCed out :P 04:03 great XD 04:03 kirby, wanna join? :P 04:03 I did 2 runs today, both stopped at level 8 because of someone leaving -.- 04:03 dragon is hoshpup 04:03 whoosh 04:03 Hold on, let me see if I have time 04:04 alex, can you join? :P 04:04 Maybe, we going now. :P 04:04 yes :P 04:04 just need kirby to get on XD 04:04 whoosh and I are waiting in Dino :P 04:04 So, who is going, Dragon, Lav, and Mighty? 04:04 Oh, Whoosh 04:05 Moldy was talking about Dragon (who, although I like his videos, sucks in LC) :P 04:05 which Dragon kirby? 04:05 dragon is hoshpup he is a youtuber :P 04:05 Yes, yes, I ahve seen him 04:05 have 04:05 Dragon actually fights in Isle of Smah XD 04:06 Smash* 04:06 yeah XD 04:06 I used too :P 04:06 Kirby, we're waiting XD 04:06 Just because there was nothing to smash when people went by 04:06 I am coming.... slow computer ;) 04:06 I remember before getting Wizard, isle of smash was a nightmare to me XD 04:06 XD 04:07 so was candy mayhem too before genie XD 04:08 I don't know how long I will be able to run, so, I might have to go during it or not 04:08 what level did you get to lucky btw? XD 04:08 as long as it's near level 32, I don't mind XD 04:10 Yup, I need to go FAST in this run. 04:10 Not sure how much time I have. 04:10 we did not continue 04:10 :P 04:10 you can leave as much as you like as long as it's near 32 :P 04:11 we left because of you :P 04:11 so I'm rushing the 1st 10 levels :P 04:11 really? XD 04:11 yeh 04:11 or another player 04:11 we wanted to be 4 04:11 not 3 04:13 wow, level 1 isle of smash level 2 LC in S XD 04:13 and it's jackets XD 04:14 XD 04:15 Yeah, I'm kinda doing this run recklessly, cause I need to go fast. :P 04:15 now it's volcano brawl, time to rush stuff >:D 04:17 Now, if only all the levels can go that fast. :P 04:17 IKR?! XD 04:17 30 secs for 1 level XD 04:17 Wow... 04:17 Lav, PM 04:19 1 min. for that one? :P 04:19 Don't distract him Zoomy 04:20 I'm not sure how much time I have and we are only on 6. :P 04:20 he was XD 04:20 it's ok, magic swamp brawl is EASY XD 04:21 Yes, but I have to get to 32. :P 04:22 Hey Rubble 04:22 Hey Rubble1 04:22 Ok Alex :P 04:22 Hey :) 04:23 hi rubble 04:23 Tell me, how would you react if I told you guys I found an OOB location in LEGO Center? ;) 04:23 how's everyone today? 04:23 hey Dude 04:23 hey Dude :P 04:23 I'm good, you? (content) 04:23 I wouldn't react at all :/ 04:23 I'd tell you to take a screen shot. :P 04:24 Hey Dude :D 04:24 Very good. On vacation now 04:24 i'll be going to legoland on tuesday :D 04:25 SWEET! :D 04:25 Yesss :) 04:26 Nice!!! 04:26 is there a new center oob, zoomY? 04:26 yay, I just got a lesson in distracting XD 04:26 Yeah :P 04:26 Which one? :p 04:26 Who gave it to you? 04:26 I found it ;) 04:27 unfortunately not billund 04:27 Anyone want a tutorial on it? :P 04:28 Sure, cant play though :) 04:28 Oh :P 04:28 It's in the space area :P 04:28 Just found it :P 04:28 go describe for us :) 04:28 Ok 04:29 May have to eat soon 04:29 Need to hurry 04:29 how many minutes does it take for you to eat? :P 04:29 The Dump truck thing near the space colony portal 04:29 In LEGO Center 04:30 Turn to spider, push into it, switch to samurai, and click near the stairs 04:30 I eat with the rest of my fam 04:31 Enjoy your meal :) 04:31 oh :P 04:31 It's not ready yet 04:31 same, high 5! :D 04:31 Have ten min. at the least... probably 04:32 oh :/ 04:32 lets hope they dont fix it in the update 04:32 I'm going to try and find another glitch :P 04:32 The OOB glitch? 04:32 yeah 04:33 Meh, lets just say I have a few more tricks up my sleve ;) 04:33 Sleeve* 04:33 btw, rub, did you see what tomium posted? XD 04:34 when? 04:34 Umm 04:34 today :P 04:34 YAY oob :D 04:34 HOW does Vital have 90 likes!!! O_O 04:34 let me check :) 04:35 In chatlog? 04:36 tell me, its hard on phone to scroll through it 04:38 Lava, tell me :p 04:38 tell you what? 04:39 what sim posted 04:39 Nvm 04:39 i check on mb 04:40 thought sim posted sth in chat :) 04:40 oh XD 04:40 yay, I'm now an official distractor XD 04:41 Purple! 04:41 Hey! :D 04:41 Zoomy! :D 04:41 I found an OOB Area ^^ 04:41 Heya! 04:41 cool! what world? 04:41 Hey Purple 04:41 hey Purp :P 04:41 Hey Purple! 04:42 LEGO Center ;) 04:42 17 levels left...Hope I can make it... 04:42 same XD 04:43 Heya Kirby, Mighty, and Lava! :D 04:43 Heya Rubble! :D 04:43 Hallo :P 04:43 How's vacation? 04:44 for who? rub? he left before you came XD 04:45 level 18 :P 04:46 WB rub XD 04:46 Hey 04:46 just read through what tomium wrote :) 04:47 hi purp :D 04:47 i think i like the ticket system but since ill be getting every fig IRL its no 04:47 its not too bad, if i run out of tickets 04:48 :D 04:48 Hey purple :) 04:48